Naturia
"Naturia", known as "Naturu" (ナチュル Nachuru) in the Japanese and Korean version, is an EARTH archetype from Duel Terminal. "Naturia" monsters are composed of various Types, but all of them are related to forest life (much like "Sylvan", albeit different), such as Plants, Insects, Rocks, a few Beasts, and even a Dragon. Their effects center around limiting, or gaining advantages from, the opponent's Spell, Trap, and Monster Cards when activated/Summoned. Despite their low ATK and DEF, if built correctly, "Naturia" monsters can be surprisingly quick and control the field easily. Etymology The Japanese name ナチュル (Nachuru) could be contracted from ナチュラル (nachuraru), a rendition of the English word "natural". It's also a place within Japan near Mt. Fuji. Playing Style Almost all "Naturia" monsters have effects that can be activated to respond at any action your opponent may commits, thus this Deck's main strategy always revolves around control or even stun-esque approach. In fact, their main Synchro Monsters (except "Naturia Leodrake") have effects that can negate the activation of specific card types (Spell/Trap/Effect Monster), further reinforcing the control aspect. "Naturia Bamboo Shoot", in particular can completely blocks your opponent from activating any Spell/Trap Card (if Tribute Summoned by Tributing "Naturia" monster), thus becoming center focus in most "Naturia"-based Decks. Besides "Bamboo Shoot", there are also "Naturia" monsters whose effects reacts to your opponent's action regarding their monster, like "Naturia Mantis" (can destroy monsters the moment it is Normal Summoned), "Naturia Horneedle" (can destroy monsters upon being Special Summoned), "Naturia Antjaw" (can Special Summon "Naturia" monsters each time your opponent Special Summons), and "Naturia Pumpkin" (Special Summon another "Naturia" monster if your opponent has a monster). For defense purpose, they have cards like "Naturia Cliff", "Naturia Cherries" and "Naturia Beans", while "Naturia Sacred Tree" can improve the Deck's consistency, and "Naturia Marron" can recycle monsters. Their Fusion Monsters, "Naturia Exterio" and "Naturia Gaiastrio" have powerful control effects, combined with their high ATK, can be easily Summoned with "Miracle Synchro Fusion" or "The Earth - Hex-Sealed Fusion" (for "Exterio"), can be very devastating to your opponent as well. Since all "Naturia" monsters are EARTH, cards like "Giant Rat", "Gigantes", "Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders" and "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord" can be included as well. Variants Naturia Beatdown This Deck is all about you either getting “Naturia” Monsters in your GY and Summoning “Naturia Dragonfly” to power it up. After this, or better yet before, you can protect it with “Naturia Mosquito” inflicting damage to your opponent. You can also win easily by using “Naturia Mosquito” with “Naturia Beans”. This will ensure your opponent taking lots of damage and keeping your Monsters safe from battle. Swarming is good for stalling and sending Monsters to the GY, by using “Naturia Cherries” or “ Naturia Antjaw”. “Naturia Cliff” is also important since when it is sent from the Field to the GY, you can Special Summon a “Naturia” from your Deck in Attack Position including itself, which is good for defense and Milling. Make sure to have a lot of cards, mainly Monsters, so they can be sent to the GY. “Foolish Burial” can work and so can “Foolish Burial Goods” if used on “Naturia Sacred Tree”. Counter Traps including “Exterio’s Fang” will help in conjunction with “Naturia Forest”. Higher Level Monsters are unnecessary and may slow down the Deck, this starts off slow but quickly escalates if you keep it up. Pure Naturia This Deck centered around utilizing "Naturia" monsters to respond to your opponent's moves, focusing mostly on control-based approach. "Naturia Mantis" and "Naturia Horneedle" can destroy your opponent's monster upon being Summoned, "Naturia Antjaw", "Naturia Cosmobeet", "Naturia Cherries", "Naturia Cliff" and "Naturia Pumpkin" provides swarming capabilities, "Naturia Butterfly" and "Naturia Stinkbug" can stop your opponent's attacks, "Naturia Marron" and "Naturia Eggplant" recycle your cards, and "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" and "Naturia Rosewhip" can restrict your opponent's Spells and Traps. Since "Naturia" monsters usually has low ATK, cards like "Naturia Fruitfly" and "Gaia Power" are sometimes used, to weaken your opponent's monster and strengthening your own, respectively. To increase consistency, cards like "Upstart Goblin", "Reckless Greed", "Pot of Duality", and especially, "Naturia Sacred Tree" can be included as well. Naturia Plant This build utilizes "Naturia" monsters along with Plant-Type supports such as "Lonefire Blossom" and "Dandylion", aiming to compose locks as soon as possible with "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" combined with the "Plant Princesses" such as "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" and/or "Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms". This Deck have easy swarming capabilities thanks to "Lonefire Blossom", "Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves", "Meliae of the Trees" and "Miracle Fertilizer", while also capable of using Plant-related supports like "Mark of the Rose", "Pollinosis" and "Queen of Thorns". Naturia Traptrix This variant combine "Naturia" monsters along with the suite of "Traptrix" cards. "Traptrix Myrmeleo" and "Traptrix Dionaea" are the ones commonly used to provide more control aspect to the Deck in form of "Trap Hole" cards such as "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" and "Time-Space Trap Hole", while also allowing access to plethora of Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. "Naturia" cards like "Naturia Cliff" and "Naturia Cherries" are commonly used to provide defensive capabilities while also provides Tribute fodder for "Naturia Bamboo Shoot". "Naturia Sacred Tree" is very integral in this Deck, allowing you to get the right monster at the right time, improving this Deck's consistency drastically. Naturia Stun/Anti-Meta Focused around Summoning "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" as soon as possible, combined with Anti-Meta cards such as "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Doomcaliber Knight" and "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo". If combined with "Majesty's Fiend" and "Pachycephalo" or "Cactus Bouncer", you can prevent your opponent from doing basically everything. Naturia Reversal OTK This Deck focusing on interactions between "Naturia Mosquito" along with small-ATK "Naturia" cards such as "Naturia Beans", "Naturia Cherries" and "Naturia Cliff", to create OTK strategy in the same way as "Daigusto Sphreez" in "Gusto" Decks. To get "Mosquito" easier, cards like "One for One" and "Inferno Reckless Summon" can be used to provide the necessary components for completing the OTK. Recommended cards Weaknesses "Naturia" Decks, despite their capabilities of composing powerful and sturdy locks, but they're naturally slow, so faster Decks usually have easy time of exterminating them before they gather the necessary components for their lock. "Skill Drain" can single-handedly destroy this Deck completely, since "Naturia" monsters are so heavily-dependent on their monster effects, and most of them have low-ATK as well that cards like "King Tiger Wanghu" and "Deck Devastation Virus" can easily prey on them. "Naturia" Decks focusing on "Naturia Bamboo Shoot" also have even more challenges, since they need to protect "Bamboo Shoot" at all costs in order to keep their position in a Duel. "Effect Veiler" in particularly dangerous in this aspect, since it can negate the effect of "Bamboo Shoot" permanently (since "Bamboo Shoot" will "forget" that it was Tribute Summoned with "Naturia" monster if its effect's negated). "Solemn Warning" also needs to be in consideration at all times, since it can destroy "Bamboo Shoot" when it is Summoned and possibly ruin your entire strategy. Also, it is vulnerable to monster effects and monsters that has higher than 2000 ATK, so cards like "Safe Zone" that can protect "Bamboo Shoot" from both threats are highly recommended. "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos" and "Banisher of the Radiance" can cripple this Deck as well, since "Naturia Cliff" and "Naturia Cherries" cannot activate their effects if they're banished, while also rendering "Naturia Marron", "Naturia Eggplant" and "Naturia Mantis" useless. "Rivalry of Warlords" can also prevent this Deck from swarming, since "Naturia" monsters have different Types. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes